


The Wolf in the Town of Wellston

by 17angelsprings



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comfort/Angst, Elves, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Tags May Change, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/17angelsprings
Summary: Fantasy AU where John is a werewolf and he hopes to never reveal that side to others - especially to Sera, an elfess who he adores and wants to protect at all costs.(This fic is on an indefinite hiatus)
Relationships: John Doe & William Doe, John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Surviving

A dream, I recognize it.

A dream, I know it.

The dream, I will pursue it. 

Nothing will stop me. 

Not even breaking, crying, or dying.

* * *

The young canine-like man wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve such an aggravating blow to the head besides existing. The hand that delivered that blow wasn’t hard and callous like he expected of those who usually tried to attack him but soft like aloe and well-groomed like a horse ready for show. It hardly hurt at all physically but its persistence in what seemed to be its goal to degrade him slowly ripped off his rock-hard soul, replacing it with a dark, starless void, and filling it up with boiling water instead. The water couldn’t evaporate out of him, so it stays trapped, rumbling and steadily cracking the walls with its sheer density. The hand synecdochical with the face behind it wouldn’t even let his soul boil away in peace: 

“Die, you filthy dog! Why won’t you fucking drop dead?! Drop dead!”

This language wasn’t new to him in the slightest. He heard it all and more over and over for as long as he could remember. His dignity was always drenched with a suffocating ocean of cruelty and dehumanization. Despite his ancient tolerance for the heartless acts he endured, pure rage grows monstrously just as hot air expands, quickly withering away his habits to resist and reawakening old self-preserving instincts that could be traced back thousands, even millions of years ago. All fear of being punished again for biting back was swept violently to the side as the hand continued to assault him. 

As the hand plummeted down to make its next blow, he swiped a single clawed hand over the hand owner’s chest, creating deep crimson ridges where blood oozed out fresh and warm. The body staggered, eyes turning becoming whiter with shock and fear, before finally falling backward on the ground. The dying man let out an ear-distressing scream, making the living one recoil in disgust. 

“Help me! Help me, you fucking bastard!”

However, his hard and firm hands closed around the other’s neck, squeezing tighter until the screams trailed off into silence. He brought his blood-covered claws close to his face, taking in their scent, trying to feel even the slightest bit of remorse for this attack-back. He growled at himself, trying to convey abhorrence for himself. It was all in vain because he couldn’t regret his actions in favor of a creeping sense of victory and prickling pride. At least he could be disgusted at himself for that and it would do until he could genuinely feel bad for what he’d done. 

For now, he had to head home to his worried father waiting for him. He left the corpse at its death place, looking back only once before disappearing into the dense groups of trees. 

* * *

The sunlight fell naturally on a head of magenta hair and reached out to the eyes below it. The elfess fluttered her sky-blue eyes open, making the dreamy light the first thing she perceived with her room and everything else following suit. She sat up and rubbed her temples. Then, a blue-tinged white disk shot a projecting light straight up and another elfess, much darker in skin compared to her own and already well-dressed for a day’s work, appeared in the light. 

“This just in. Florian Bellamy, son of the noble Silvanus Bellamy, was found dead last night just on the grassy fringes of Wellston Forest.”

Her long ears twitched a little at the statement so she glued her eyes on the anchor. 


	2. Perfections

“Investigators will have to look more into this case, but they suspect that he was attacked and killed by a werewolf while on a solo hunting trip. His horse is nowhere to be found and the attacker left almost no visible evidence of their presence.” 

The elfess reached her arms towards the ceiling as she yawned then tapped the disk once. The anchor, about to continue the discussion about Bellamy, was no longer audible and it seemed as though the light was vacuumed back into the flat circle. She sighed, trying to feel even the slightest bit of sorrow for the son of her father’s business partner with no success. 

_How tragic. Yet I can’t help but think that he deserved it._ Flashbacks of scenes with previous negative interactions with the man rolled through her mind like a film strip. And she shook her head as if to cease this trip down memory lane. 

Deciding not to dwell on the topic further, the elfess swung her legs over the bed and slid down, landing on the plush carpeted floor with a soft thud. With a swift motion of her hand, a hair tie and a complete school uniform rushed over to her. Within mere seconds, her silky hair untangled itself and the whirlwind of clothes immediately replaced the sleepwear on her body. The elfess turned her head to face the mirror, placing one finger on her lips and another searching her face for aesthetic imperfections. After finding a lack of these, she walked over to the door and let herself out. Another gracious gesture with her hand cued a locking sound from her room. 

The young elfess walked down the quiet hall of her dorm’s building, getting to her classroom without disturbance being the only goal she had in mind. 

Despite doing this nearly every school day, this time, the silence of her solitary journey loomed in an unsettling cloud around her. 

_Class doesn’t start for another 45 minutes and it takes only 10 to get there. I am doing this because I have to show everyone that I’m a good student_ , she reminded herself. 

Soon enough, while approaching her first classroom of the day, she happened to find a couple of fellow students standing outside chattering excitedly outside in the halls. They were talking so loudly that the elfess could easily pick up bits and pieces of their conversation. 

“Oi, do you know how Seraphina got her name?”

“No. How?”

“They say that Seraphina’s family was descended from the Seraphim. And get this, they are these huge-ass, six-winged angels with really powerful abilities like Time Manipulation.”

“Aren’t they extinct now?”

“Seraphim? No. They’re just extremely rare nowadays. And well, they were always uncommon to begin with.”

“Speak of the Devil, look who’s over there!” The student pointed her finger across the hallway to where the elfess was walking. 

“Don’t call her a Devil! If she’s really a descendant of the angels and she hears that, then she might pummel us in!”

“Dude, it’s just a figure of speech. And don’t you forget Seraphina is the top student at this school, so I’m sure she knows what that phrase means, unlike you, you idiot.”

The students laughed away, triggering a cold sweat from Seraphina's forehead. How she would respond to that conversation is a choice she had to make carefully. One wrong word or the incorrect countenance and she could be the subject of many demeaning, prickling rumors and comments for time to come. More so than what she heard on a daily basis around the school, pretending not to care in the slightest but in actuality feeling her grip on power slipping away from her. 

The only way she could relieve herself of that feeling was to come closer to those students, narrow her eyes, and glare at them silently before they realized she was right next to them. When their expressions turned panicked, the elfess told them to “Take this conversation elsewhere” in a low, but a harsh and vexed voice. The students scurried off in one direction. Once the sound of their footsteps left, the hallway was silent again. 

Seraphina peered into the small, square window on the door to the classroom to see that the teacher was already in there, preparing paperwork and sipping coffee. She knocked on the door a couple of times and was met with a “Come in” response. She opened up the door, closed it behind her, and sat down quietly at her usual desk by the window. 

The young elfess pulled out all of her materials for the period: a notebook labeled in dark, neat, almost pretentiously fancy letters that spelled out “Literature Notes,” a couple of pieces of lined-paper, a pen full of jet-black ink, and several notecards with finer, even neater letters written on them. Seraphina looked up from her desk when she was done preparing to find that the teacher was still very busy organizing and filling out paperwork. She took this as her cue to gaze out at the pale morning sky and contemplate her plans for further uprooting her personal faults, as she had always done. 

* * *

Seraphina walked up to the desk with a raven-haired boy sitting on it with a scornful expression. Her eyebrows furrowed, blue eyes glared right at the boy’s burnt-golden ones, her lips in the tautest frown, and one of her hands held the notecards she worked so hard to prepare. She extended that hand out, expecting the student to reluctantly receive those cards. 

“John. Here are the notes I wrote up for you. The whole thing is pretty straightforward. Just read off the index cards, and follow my cues.”

And he did, only to easily rip them in half. Never had the elfess ever felt so dismissed and so angry because of it. 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” she yelled with a passionate fury. 

“I already told you, didn’t I? I came here to learn, _not_ to freeload off of you,” John replied calmly, infuriating Seraphina even more. 

_Any human who comes to school to actually learn should have gone to an all-human school, not to a place like Wellston Academy._

“Since we had no communication, I went and did the entire thing, too. So, I won’t be needing your notes. For now, let’s figure out what each of us should say during the presentation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter especially since I made it longer than the last one.
> 
> I referenced chapter 37 for the dialogue at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading! Likes and comments (especially comments) are highly appreciated! If you are hoping to see where this is going, then please bear with me since I have a very inconsistent writing and uploading schedule (as evidenced by my other WIPs on here).
> 
> Edit: Centered the little poem at the beginning.


End file.
